Forum:What to do preview images?
The images that we are receiving from Jagex are uploaded to the wiki and put under the Category:Game_Preview. What do we do with the .jpg screenshot images when we can get higher quality .png screenshots after the game has released? Do we put all of them in a gallery on some historical page? 18:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) PS: If we keep the images for historical purpose, should I make a template saying that one may not overwrite it? 18:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I created the Game Preview category for images in anticipation of this very issue. It may be possible that upon release that the actual screenshots may be different, and over time they most certainly will change. It would be nice to be able to show the historical versions of some of these beta test snapshots for when the game was still in preview mode. I would like to hear from some other participants on this wiki about what we should do in those cases and have this issue decided before the game goes live. --Robert Horning 19:00, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The Game Preview category is good for me. I agree with the arguments that Robert Horning wrote down. I have another question: once the game is released, the screenshots that will be taken, are there rules for these? Like: do they have to be of the highest quality settings? Like runescape: HD with all the options at max... It would be nice iff all the images that will be uploaded here are off the same quality... I don't know if this is an issue though... --Fire Slyzer 19:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::I personally would like to see some early day runescape concept art, but it appears there isn't any on there. On here, years later, I would like to see how much it has changed since the concept art (I'm sure a lot of others would too). I think that we should keep those pictures for factual reference and just plain enjoyment. I say lock the files and when the game is released (I don't know if it's possible) and lock the category. That way people will see the semi-short list of concept art years later without having non-concept art to look at. 19:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::: There are some screenshots of DeviousMud, which was the predecessor to Runescape. Some of the screenshots and skill screens look down right primitive and clunky. Concept art wasn't even done, as it was just Andrew and Paul Gower who were doing everything, although a hand-written map of Lumbridge has been posted on the internet that is supposedly the initial layout and design for what they wanted in terms of putting in content. It included "player-owned houses", Entrana, and several features of the game listed on the map that took years to finally develop. The fact that you aren't aware of these images of early Runescape history shows all that more the need to preserve some of these images we now have on this wiki, and to make sure this is well documented for future players of this game. As a footnote, you can see many of these images on the Runescape wiki article on w:c:runescape:DeviousMUD --Robert Horning 20:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow, didn't even know about that! Would be better though if it had more pictures. Like you said, all the more reason to keep these. 20:44, January 18, 2010 (UTC) How about protecting the .jpg's after a new version of that particular image then add that to the historical images category. 19:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not too sure what you mean, could you clarify? 02:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I meant as in protect the .jpg files when we get the new images as .png then add the .jpg images to Category:Historical Images 15:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :We could add in sysop level protection to only allow admins to be able to modify or change the images. Unfortunately, that also protects the comment page for the image, which is very anti-wiki in nature. We may want to rename some of the historical images to be something that wouldn't normally be uploaded over the current images if we want to keep them as separate images. :For me, the largest concern is an admin that is too punchy on hitting the delete button. I have worked with admins in the past that essentially deleted anything and everything that they felt was excess fluff on a wiki. This also included historical pages, images, and even content that perhaps shouldn't have been deleted in the first place and was subsequently re-created. Since they are admins anyway, adding sysop protection would be completely irrelevant in this sort of situation. I should note here, too, that it is often very difficult to get a community reaction to stop this kind of zealous house cleaning with the delete button as well, so complaining about the issue often goes nowhere until it is too late. --Robert Horning 16:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC)